


Take Me, I'm Yours

by keith-in-shibari (diet_affection)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little bit of plot, Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, At Least He Tries to Be, Begging, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Biting, Bottom Keith (Voltron), But he's very sexy, Choking, Confessional Sex, Dirty Talk, Flirty Lance, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Happy Ending, Horny Keith, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Pre-Relationship, Seduction, Sex god Lance, Sexual Tension, Smut, Thirsty Keith, Top Lance (Voltron), Voyeurism, desperate Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diet_affection/pseuds/keith-in-shibari
Summary: An unfortunate coincidence leads to Keith hiding in a closet, while Lance gets it on with an alien woman outside. It changes everything.Keith can't erase the sight from his mind. He can't sleep, he can't fight. He can't control himself.There is nothing he can do except swallow his pride and ask Lance for a favor.He should have known he would have to beg for it.





	Take Me, I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be FWB and not a getting together story, but apparently I’m unable to write smut without emotional context ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I guess next time I’ll have to write a smut fic with an already established relationship.

The room was dimly lit. Only the faint emergency lights along the walls lit up the strange hall he had just entered. It seemed abandoned, or at least not often used, judging by the thin layer of dust coating the pottery, statues and other artifacts displayed around the room. Keith resisted the urge to sneeze, and picked up a vase patterned with blue swirls, studying it.

He never had much of an eye for art. At museums he would rather explore the science and history departments, and actually learn something interesting, than see some muddled finger-painting declared as “modern art”. He remembered always drifting off from the class during museum visits in junior high, searching through halls of staring portraits and pottery fragments to find something he could recognize, catalogue in his mind, and _understand_. It had often left him feeling sort of lonely and lost, but that had never been an unusual feeling for him.

The melancholy of those memories matched quite well with this situation, he supposed. As usual, the planet, Virenia, was hosting a grand celebration in honor of Voltron, after having signed the treaty and joined the Coalition. And as usual, he had tried and failed to socialize, and ended up sneaking away from the milling masses of aliens with a slight panic bubbling up in his chest. Why was he always the only one that had to run away? Even Pidge, who said she hated parties, had been chatting up everyone and impressing them with her extensive knowledge about alien technology. He couldn’t exactly walk around whipping his knives around to impress people, and that was pretty much his only talent. So instead of managing to enjoy the food and music, like all normal people did, he had ended up here in this dusty, boring old hall.

Setting the vase carefully back in the dust-free circle it had come from, he sighed and turned away. Was there really nothing else to do here? Of course, he probably wasn’t supposed to be here in the first place. There _had_ been a sign outside the door, printed in large, red letters. But since he couldn’t read the alien script, he assumed it had not been a warning or restriction of some sort. Not _at all_ likely. And even if it had been, no one would show up, probably.

Then, of-fucking-course, he heard footsteps approaching. Cursing himself for jinxing his dusty sanctuary, he looked around for a place to escape. The last thing he needed was to get mistaken as a thief and arrested. Or worse, start a conflict between the planet’s Emperor and Voltron, ruining the pact Allura had just managed to get down on paper earlier today. Spotting a door in a dark corner of the room, he dived in and shut the door behind him as he heard someone enter the museum-like room. His heart was thumping heavily, but he allowed himself a moment to relax, before he snapped his eyes back open and realized that the sounds were heading right for him.

Mumbling angrily, he glanced around the small utility room. There was a large closet to his left, and he shoved brooms and cobwebs aside and ducked inside hurriedly, just managing to slam the door shut as people burst into the room. Keith pressed his ear against the door, hearing shuffling footsteps and … was that _giggling?_ It had to be some party guests who had strayed too far from the main hall. He had been expecting a guard. Daring to lean forward and peak out through the generous gap between the doors, he saw the two people who had stumbled in.

It was a Virenian woman, half-dressed in what had once been a party gown, and Lance.

 

_Are you fucking serious?_

Keith couldn’t believe his eyes, but there he was. Flushed and laughing, his shirt already half open and falling down one shoulder, revealing freckled brown skin. With a gleam in his eyes that couldn’t be described as anything but lust.

He shouldn’t have been so surprised. Of course, Lance would be the paladin to fuck an alien lady in a utility room in a forbidden area, during an important peace ceremony. It was exactly the type of thing he would do. Maybe Keith wasn’t the only one with a _problem._

“You okay?”, Lance was asking the woman while she corrected her skirts. Keith didn’t see why, the zippers at her sides were already open, and oh, that was right, she was topless. He hadn’t even noticed. “More than,” she said huskily and reached out an arm to pull him in. Flashing a grin, Lance pressed her gently against the wall and leaned in for a kiss. His mouth began moving softly against her orange-tinted lips, hands sneaking in around her waist to grab her hips beneath the dress. She gave a little gasp as he squeezed her ass, and Lance saw the chance to slip his tongue into her opened mouth. Wet sounds filled the room as they made out, Lance pausing every so often to lick and bite at her lower lip. He was kissing expertly, his skill obvious from the way he made the Virenian melt underneath his mouth, molding herself to his touches.

Keith felt dizzy, and suddenly remembered that breathing was a good idea. His face was burning from embarrassment and – no, hold that thought. Embarrassment. That was it.

There was no way he would watch this.

But somehow, he couldn’t tear his eyes away. There was something … entrancing about the way Lance’s eyes would flutter shut every time he leaned in, the way small gasps and breaths would escape between his lips as he kissed her. His shirt was falling to the floor now, and Keith found his eyes trailing down the curve of his neck, over his broad shoulders and down his toned back, mottled with beauty marks and scars. This wasn’t anything new. He had seen Lance shirtless before, of course. It had never caused him to feel anything before, apart from the detached observation that, _okay, his teammate had a fucking gorgeous body, but whatever._ Still, seeing that back painted with fresh nail marks, heaving with breaths as he grinded someone into the wall, was a completely different experience.

With a gasp, the Virenian lady tore herself away from his lips, and smiled.

“I’ll make you feel real good now, okay?”

At Lance’s fervent nodding, she slid to her knees in front of him with a rustle of soft skirts. Keith cursed to himself, knowing this was moving in a very dangerous direction.

The lady was out of his field of view now, the only thing he could see through the gap was Lance’s upper body, leaning against the wall while he attempted to catch his breath. He bit his lip and looked down, whatever he saw causing him to wink and grin. His face changed slowly, shifting from playful to aroused to absolutely gone.

Then Lance threw his head back and let out a loud, breathy moan, and the sound hit Keith like a fist in the stomach.

_What the hell was that?_

There was absolutely _no_ reason for him to feel in any way affected by this. So why were his insides boiling, his nerves white-hot, his entire body prickling with energy? For a second he closed his eyes, willing himself to composure. This was Lance, his idiot teammate and so-called rival, who he definitely did not like, not even a little bit. And certainly not in _that way._ Still, his eyes were open again as soon as he heard another moan, the sound sending electrifying shivers down his spine.

Swallowing heavily, he leaned forward again. Something in him gave up all decency at the sight of Lance with his mouth hanging open, eyes shut in pleasure. He had a hand thrown over his head, the other reaching down to the woman’s head, probably. Keith was glad she was out of frame. The sight that had him mesmerized was the whimpering boy trembling against the wall, as pleasure wrecked through his body. His eyes followed a drop of sweat trailing down his neck, changing course as it reached the muscles of his chest. As his back arched suddenly, his gaze landed on his nipples, small and pert and surprisingly pink. He looked lower, at the slicked muscles of his abdomen, the smooth skin underneath his navel – and almost growled with frustration when he couldn’t see any lower.

 _What a creep I am_ , he thought to himself, face flushing with something other than arousal – which was something he couldn’t deny any longer; he was definitely turned on by the view. Extremely so, even. He kept his hands firmly by his sides, but the strain against the zipper of his pants was still painfully obvious. But there was _no way_ he would masturbate to his own teammate. No fucking way.

The universe had mercy upon him as the woman finally ended her efforts, and Lance stopped making the most erotic sounds the stars had ever heard; for a few seconds at least. Keith managed to breathe a few times and swallow the spit in his mouth before it began to leak down his chin, before she shed the remains of her dress and embraced Lance. Still shaking from his blowjob without a happy ending, Lance kissed her with a raw desperation, lips smacking and teeth clashing together. When they pulled apart, a string of spit connected them for a split second. Then Lance grinned, a filthy grin, and flipped them around to that she was pressed into the wall again, her back against him.

“My turn, “he murmured in a voice that sent tingles down Keith’s body. He proceeded to yank his pants down until they were bunched up at his knees, bend the woman over, and slide his spit-slicked cock into her with one swift motion.

Keith couldn’t help but let out a small whimper, and his hands flew up to muffle the sound. Luckily, the couple seemed too preoccupied with moaning and rocking against each other, to notice or care. He could see way too much of the lady, and no offense to her, but that wasn’t what he wanted to lay his eyes upon. Shifting inside the closet, he managed to find an angle where the sweat-slicked brown body was all that was framed by the doors of the closet. And oh, what an angle. He could see Lance leaning forward to shove thrust after thrust inside the other, his eyebrows knitting together in concentration, as if he was on a serious mission to find _just_ the right spot. Knowing Lance, ‘sharpshooter’ and all, he probably was. As they began fucking with purpose, filthy sounds of flesh against flesh started echoing between the plaster walls, accompanied by groans and grunts.

Tuning out the Virenian’s moaning, Keith let all his attention focus on Lance. Lance throwing his hair back, lifting a hand to push the damp locks back when they wouldn’t keep out off his eyes. Lance flashing a smirk when he found the spot, tensing his body to double the speed and intensity of his movements. Lance biting his lip as he struggled not to come, eyes clouding over with dark pleasure when he finally let go. His strangled gasps when he allowed the waves of orgasm to wreck through him, and the way he absentmindedly pressed a kiss against the back of her hair as he pulled out.

“T’was great, “Lance panted. The woman smiled at him through her eyelashes as she picked up her clothes and draped them decently around her body again.

“It was. But I doubt I’ll see you again.”

With a final wave of her hand, she left the room. Lance stood there for a few seconds, staring after her with a look that seemed almost disappointed. For what, Keith had no idea, he seemed to have gotten just what he had been after. Then he shook the lost look from his eyes and began pulling his pants up. Smiling a little to himself, he squared his shoulders, fixed his hair, and left. The utility room was left silent behind him.

With a soft pop, Keith released the back of his hand from his mouth. With a puzzled look, he saw that the skin was marked with a set of teeth, pressed deeply into the skin. He sighed. What the fuck had he gotten himself into? Feeling his legs weak as twigs beneath him, he slid down the back wall until he was slumped together in the closet. His dick was twitching between his legs, the slight pressure of his closed thighs enough to make him bite his tongue to stay silent. He was utterly fucked.

Even as his body seared with desire, he forced himself to stay calm. It was one thing to watch his teammate fuck a stranger and getting hot and bothered by it – he hadn’t approached them by choice, and it was partly their fault anyway for doing it in a public area without checking if the coast was clear. But jerking off at the thought of the scene he had witnessed, that was something else entirely. So no matter how much every nerve in his body begged him to relieve the pressure in some way, he stayed still. Keith sat there in the dark closet for almost an hour, so turned on he was physically shaking, and wondered what the hell he was supposed to do now that he knew that his supposed rival was, in fact, somewhat of a sex god.

 

Keith couldn’t sleep. His dreams, which so often had twisted into nightmares before, now shifted instead to visions so mortifying he blushed only remembering them. He would wake up, panting and red-faced, to find his hand already in his boxers, his fingers wet and sticky. Horrified with himself, he poured his time into training, only to hear Lance’s moans echo through his mind as he moved around the simulations. He had to explain numerous bruises, split lips and even a cracked rib as his performance got worse, the images of slick brown skin flashing through his mind distracting him in the middle of training. His smirk was burnt into his retinas, his laughter a constant song in his thoughts.

It was ridiculous.

Last week he had been a fully functioning fighter, and now he was a whimpering mess every time the unspeakable individual even got close to touching him. And the few times when his skin actually brushed his, during team exercises or group hugs, he had to swallow down squeals of surprise.

Did Lance notice? He hoped not. Oh God, he hoped not. It was embarrassing enough what had happened already; he did not need Lance to comment on his beet-red cheeks or joke about the way he jumped when they touched.

But as the weeks went by, and his body convinced him more each day that he would actually die if he did not get those freckled hands on him soon, his resolve began to crumble. Did it actually matter? It probably wouldn’t affect Voltron; it was just sex, no emotions attached, right? Lance probably wouldn’t mind an easily accessible fuckbuddy, and seeing as he approached anyone with the ability to consent, he probably wouldn’t turn down the offer. So that was it. He just had to offer. Now, how to do that without messing up their relationship and ruining the teamwork of the paladins?

For once, destiny actually provided.

They had just finished a mission, and after having hugged and congratulated each other, they headed their separate ways to shower and change. Keith took the left corridor as always, the one closest to his room, but this time he heard footsteps echoing his. He turned, surprised. The other paladin’s rooms were closer to the right corridor, so they usually didn’t meet in this area. Of course, it was Lance. He had removed his armor already, and wore a look somewhere between worry and annoyance. Keith swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.

“What’s up?”

“We need to talk.”

Before he had a chance to protest, Lance had pulled him by the arm into a side room. It was an office of some sort, filled with cabinets and stacks of paper. Lance flicked on the table lamp and turned to face him.

“You’re gonna tell me what’s going on, right now.”

“… what do you mean?”

Keith had never been a good liar. He knew his voice was too light, too shaky. His cheeks burning for no reason. Lance sighed softly and stepped closer, suddenly reaching towards him. Keith yelped and jumped backwards.

“ _That_. Keith, come on. What did I do to make you scared of me?”

“I’m not scared,” he managed to get out, heart beating so loud he could hear it in his eardrums. For God’s sake, _calm down_ , he yelled at himself. _It’s just Lance._ The words sounded empty in his mind. It had never been ‘just’ Lance, had it?

“Then what?”

Lance’s voice was incredibly soft as he reached in again. Keith stiffened but didn’t step back as the other’s hands gently unclasped and then removed his helmet. Straightening his hair, Keith looked down, then glanced up again. This was the perfect opportunity. _It’s just sex, right?_ Humiliating as it was, he had to get it done. Taking a deep breath, he gathered his courage and suppressed his shame.

“I saw you.”

Blinking slowly, Lance tilted his head.

“What?”

“In the broom closet. The utility room. At Virenia.”

Lance’s eyes widened as he realized, the blue color startling in the dim room.

“You saw …? How? Where were you?”

“In the closet. I didn’t mean to – I mean, I watched – no, fuck. I thought you were a guard or something, so I hid. I didn’t exactly expect _you_ to stumble in, half-dressed and with a hook-up in tow! What the hell were you even doing?”

His embarrassment turned to frustration as his voice rose, but Lance only looked at him, before a smile began slowly spreading on his face.

“…you watched?”

Keith’s breath caught. No, that wasn’t what he had said – was it? Fuck, he might as well say it now.

“Lance -”

He only got that one word out. The boy in question cocked an eyebrow at him, now looking way too pleased with the turn of events.

“Yes?”

Fuck, just _say it already_ , he screamed at himself.

“I … watched, and I …”

When had Lance gotten so close to him? Suddenly he could feel the other’s breath against his face, he could count the streaks of color in his irises.

“Yeah? Did you like what you saw?”

His voice was quiet, almost a whisper. Still, it held a compelling force unlike anything the blue paladin usually spewed out in a regular day, a gravelly softness that made that hairs on Keith’s neck rise. There was no choice but to answer honestly.

“Yes. I did.”

Lance’s face held a full-blown grin now, smug as fuck, but still sexy. His nose brushed against his, and Keith felt his breath leave his lungs.

“So what do you wanna do about it?”

Their eyes were connected as he let himself finally be tipped over the edge of holding back.

“Just fuck me. Like you fucked her. Lance, please.”

The words left him in a rushed breath, his eyes never leaving his. Lance’s grin faded into an evil smirk, his eyes gleaming with a lust that was so similar to the other time that it made Keith’s heart stutter.

“I’m very okay with that.”

His body tingling with the promise those words held, Keith let himself fall. He was caught by burning blue eyes, figuratively, and Lance’s warm hands, literally. Simply resting them on his shoulders, he began lightly kneading the fingertips into Keith’s skin, already streaking fire down his body with those innocent touches.

"You wanna go right now?", he murmured. Swallowing heavily, Keith nodded. 

“Alright. But …”

Lance's hands were tracing the outline of his cheeks, down towards his chin.

“There’s a few things I gotta know before we start.”

“Sure,” Keith exhaled.

“Well … I assume you’re not a virgin?”

He had to bark a breathy laugh at that.

“Oh. No. I’m … not.”

“Nice. Now, do you like it soft?”

His fingertips were trailing along his collarbones.

“…or rough?”

Hands clenched around his throat, taking him by surprise and coaxing a high-pitched gasp out of him.

“I guess we have our answer,” he laughed. Keith gulped, and regretted it as he realized Lance had definitely felt it against his palms. It was insane how much this boy was affecting him; no need to let him know how much. He was already drowning, on fire - he didn’t want to die this young.

But then his curses died on his lips, as Lance leaned in and began mouthing against his ear. A wet tongue was suddenly tracing the swirls of his ear shell, teeth tugging at the lobe. The sensation sent pricks of warmth down his neck, and he sighed loudly, already relaxing into Lance’s hands. He was embraced oh, so slow, hands sliding underneath his arms and around his back, gently and waiting for permission. Which Keith’s body gave without his authorization, turning to a puddle in his arms. Then lips were moving down his neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses against the skin, and teeth were lightly grazing against the tendons in his neck.

As he moved down he unfastened the pieces of his armor, which fell to the floor with a clatter, leaving his chest in the thin, black skinsuit. Moaning softly, Keith tilted his head to give him better access. Lance began sucking sharply on one spot, drawing a gasp from him, before soothing the mark with a press of his tongue and moving on to paint more spots of color against his skin.

 _Yes, this boy knows what he’s doing_.

He was feeling the next moan move up his throat when Lance pulled away. Dazed, he blinked in confusion at the other, whose face was now wearing that same smug expression from earlier.

_Oh no._

Now that he had confirmed Keith’s feelings, he was in his element. He was the seducer, and this time, the target for his approaches wasn’t some alien lady. It was _him._ He was the one at the receiving end of that lust-filled stare that pierced through your being and anchored your heart. At least that’s what it felt like to him.

“You’re really turned on, aren’t you?”

Clenching his teeth, Keith tried to stay calm. He knew with absolute certainty that protesting would only lead to more teasing. Still, he was a power bottom at heart, and he couldn’t submit this easily.

“What makes you think that?”

And oh, ho, how Lance’s eyes narrowed at that response, his hand shooting forward to grab his throat. He was squeezing _just_ hard enough for it to send fire down his nerve-endings, sparking electricity between his legs.

“What bad manners you have. Now why would I give you what you want, if you’re just planning on being rude?”

Lance’s hand squeezed harder at the last word. A gasp left his lips, but he didn’t respond. Not that easily. Lance accepted the challenge, going by the gleam in his eyes.

“Does that mean you don’t want me to touch you?”

Suddenly a knee was in between his legs, pressing hard against his erection. Keith bit his lip to hide a wail, tasting blood faintly. Even through the armor it felt like fireworks. He let his head fall forward against Lance’s chest, who graciously supported him.

“You don’t want this?”

The knee was gone, the delicious pressure disappeared. He wanted to sob into Lance’s jacket, but resisted the urge. _Not that easily._ He held his concentration as Lance unfastened the last claps and pushed the rest of his armor off, leaving him only in his skinsuit.

“Not … really.”

He didn’t know how convincing that statement was, being panted into the other’s shoulder, but he stood by it. Painting his face into a mask of indifference, he lifted his head.

“I don’t really care. It’s not like I’m that –“

His voice was cut off as Lance swiftly unzipped his suit from the neck down, and leaned in to lick hotly over his chest, brushing against his nipple in the process.

“Fuck –! Lance! “

Taking the nipple into his mouth and swirling it lightly with his tongue, Lance smiled innocently up at him.

“Yes? You called?”

“Fuck … you,” Keith panted, throwing his head backwards at the quick kitten-licks Lance were leaving on his other nipple.

“In a moment.”

Keith growled, knowing exactly what kind of grin he would be wearing at that stupid joke. So _stupid_ , making him fall apart so easily. Steering him like a rag doll. He had a stupid smile and a stupid laugh, and the way he kissed his neck and nibbled at his chest, was so, so …

_I’m the stupid one, not realizing I’ve been craving this forever._

The though was unwelcomely clear in the middle of his hazy, lust-filled mind. It was followed by an even worse, cutting through the fog like a knife.

_It it really just his body I'm craving?_

He couldn’t do this now. Perhaps because he wasn’t emotionally ready, perhaps because he was preoccupied with the sensations burning through his body at the moment. Either way, he stored those questions in the back of his mind as he felt the vibrations of the zipper being pulled lower. And finally, he could feel air against his dick – there was no room for underwear in the skinsuit – as the fabric fell to the floor with a soft sound. He was naked in Lance’s arms, who was still fully clothed himself, that dick, and he felt extremely vulnerable and open and at someone else’s mercy. It seemed like Lance sensed how exposed he was feeling right then, and for a while he only moved his thumbs in gentle circles against the hip of the leg that was hooked around his waist, holding onto him but in no way restricting him from moving away. Then, as he saw Keith relaxing again, he moved to the inside of his thighs, one hand brushing against the sensitive flesh there, while the other supported him at the small of his back.

“Are you absolutely sure?”, he murmured into his hair. His voice was so devoid of teasing that Keith almost forgot the tug-of-war they had been playing. Gathering himself, he tried for a cheeky response, which was ruined when his voice came out shaky and breaking at the end.

“I’m not that desperate.”

Either of them simply had to look down at his blushing, straining cock to prove him wrong, but this wasn’t about logic. It was about control, and admitting defeat. Which seemed like a better alternative every second that sent by without Lance touching him where he wanted.

“That’s a shame,” Lance said, lifting his hand to trace a line all the way from his forehead, down his nose, chin and neck, over his chest, stopping only right above his twitching dick, to stroke softly against the dark hair that curled underneath his navel. Something broke in him, and the hoarded longing in his soul took over.

“Alright, I am! I am that desperate for you. _Please_ , Lance, I want you so much -”

A grin that spelled out _fuck, yeah_ spread across Lance’s face at his begging. Only a little more, and he would give him what he wanted.

“How much?”

“I just - I _need_ you! Fuck me, or I swear to God -”

At last, Lance got tired of teasing and reached down to grab his cock firmly, dragging a long moan out of him. Slowly pumping him, he began unzipping his own pants and pushing them down. Keith whined loudly at the sight of his cock springing free from the fabric, clearly hard and already leaking slightly. _That would be inside him soon –_

He cursed as Lance bit lightly into his shoulder, before licking the mark and glancing up at him. Upon seeing his face, he leaned down again to bite harder, at the junction of his shoulder and neck, all the while stroking his cock and thumbing across the tip. Keith made unholy sounds at the bites, the sensation new but immediately a favorite. Lance was so _good_ at this. He was reading him, one response at a time, figuring out just what would unravel him completely. And he was getting close – cradling his shaking body with his arms, making him feel hot and wanted, and at the same time, safe and taken care of. It was everything he had imagined these last weeks, and much more.

 _Only sex …_ , his mind felt the need to remind him. _Whatever_ , he bit back. _This is what I need._

Then fingers were pressing against his asshole, already slick with lube, which Lance had gotten from God knows where. His entrance had been twitching the last ten minutes, begging for attention as it always did when he was turned on. _And fuck, was he turned on._

Sliding the first finger in, Lance resumed the kisses and bites from earlier, strewing marks of all kinds all over his pale body. He would look like hell by next morning, but he didn’t mind. It was a proof of Lance’s touch, a memento of the heated moments they were sharing.

“Keith …”

His eyes focused, and he saw that Lance was peering at him, a note of uncertainty in his eyes. What in space could make the sex god Lance uncertain?

“Can I kiss you?”

_Oh._

Keith had seen, with more detail than he wished, how the Velarian woman and Lance had made out without it meaning anything. He knew that Lance had probably made out with tons of people, and that he himself had had quite a few hollow kisses – but still. The thought of kissing Lance came across as romantic. Even within the frame of sex, it felt significant, like it would connect them in a way that would not be undone by morning.

Lance probably didn’t feel that way about it.

But if he didn’t, why did he ask like that?

These questions were tearing him apart, so he pushed them down and did what he felt like.

“Yes, “Keith said, voice almost breaking.

_I need you._

A smile so tiny it was almost invisible tugged at Lance’s lips, before he leaned in to press those soft lips against his, and the feeling sent his blood rushing to his head. They were exactly like he had imagined, smooth and silky from consistent care, tasting of coconut and honey. The tip of a tongue brushed his lower lip, and he parted his lips eagerly as they melded even closer together. The inside of Lance’s mouth was a warm, wet cave that he plunged his tongue into with enthusiasm, feeling the other’s tongue mirror his own movements. He was so lost in the kiss, breath stolen and heart pounding, that he gasped in shock when he felt fingers moving inside his body again. Several this time, he didn’t know at what point more had joined. The stretch was nothing but pleasant after all this yearning, and he moaned heavily into the kiss as Lance added a third and began fucking him slowly with them.

“Deeper …”, he mumbled against the other’s lips, and the fingers obliged. Soon they were knuckle-deep inside him, fumbling around.

“Looking for something?”

“Just gimme a sec,” Lance panted, his eyes knitting together like they had with the Virenian. Keith’s eyes widened as he remembered, but he didn’t have time to prepare before fingertips brushed against his prostate, dragging a hitched breath from him. At his response, Lance beamed, whispered, “Success!”, and curled his fingers firmly against the spot.  

“Ahh -!”

“You think so?”

“Fuck you, Lance, just  - ahh, Jesus! Fuck!”

His words fell apart into pieces as Lance began pistoning his fingers into his prostate, hitting that same sweet spot over and over again. His entrance was clenching around his fingers, his insides trembling – and then the pressure boiled over, and he was coming onto Lance’s chest as he was held close, his body immediately relaxing into Lance’s.

He was breathing shakily, tasting the sweat on the other’s skin against his mouth, as Lance hushed and soothed him with kisses against his temple and gentle touches against the nape of his neck.

“Was that good?”

“So good, “he sighed, closing his eyes. “You’re good.”

Not wanting to boost his ego too much, he managed to lift his head and attempted to stare him down a little.

“You still have to finish the job, though.”

“Yeah? I’ll show you how much better I can be.”

Whispering hotly into his ear, Lance’s voice made him curl together with anticipation.

“You’ll see how my cock feels inside you, reaching so much deeper than my fingers.”

“Fuck, Lance …”

“Yup. Can you stand on your own?”

Laughing breathily, Keith staggered to his own feet. He felt like melted candy, all warm and gooey, but he managed not to fall as Lance yanked the remaining clothes off himself and began laying out his jacket on the floor. Gesturing to the soft little nest he had made with a little bow, Lance smiled. Keith shook his head with disbelief as he sat down, feeling a blush, of all things, creep up his neck.

“You’re so fucking sweet, Lance.”

Kneeling in front of him, Lance pulled a lock of damp hair behind Keith’s ear.

“Of course I am. It’s you, after all.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”, Keith asked so softly he wasn’t sure if Lance had heard. But he had, for he smiled wryly and looked down at his naked body, his still half hard dick, and his hole that kept clenching and opening.

“Do you want to have that conversation before or after I fuck you?”

Keith couldn’t do anything but whimper at that, which Lance took as an answer. Stroking himself to full hardness easily, he positioned himself before shooting one last glance up at him.

“Ready?”

“Fuck, yeah ...”

“As you wish,” Lance said and began pushing himself inside him. He was right, this was a lot different than his fingers. His dick was longer, obviously, but also thicker, and warmer, and right now pulsing with arousal. Keith gasped at the sensation. It had been a while since he had had anything but his own fingers inside himself, but the familiar stretch awakened his muscle memory, quickly turning the burn into a prickling pleasure. Immediately, his body began sucking Lance in, the muscles of his insides greedily pulling at his cock. Lance cursed at the feeling, but kept going until his head finally pushed against the innermost wall he could reach. They moaned in unison at that. Keith shut his eyes briefly as he slid out again, painfully slowly, cock dragging over his prostate but not lingering to tease.

“Come _on_ already!”

Making a _tch_ -sound, Lance pushed in again, just a tick quicker.

“Patience, my friend. Good things come to those who wait.”

“I’m not your – ahh – god damned _friend_ , Lance –“

“No, you’re not.”

Humming to himself, he fastened his gaze at Keith’s clouding eyes.

“We’ll talk about what you’ll be tomorrow later. Right now, though …”

He flipped one of his legs over his shoulders and thrust in, deep and hard.

“You’re my lover.”

He began fucking him in earnest, then, pounding him into the floor with a pace that made the tables nearby rattle against the floor. And true to his title, Lance kept grinding into that same spot inside him, sending wave after wave of pleasure from his abdomen and out into the tips of his fingers and toes. Sounds were coaxed out of him with every thrust, gasps and whispers and other sounds he didn’t know he was capable of making. If anyone walked by in the corridor right now, they would probably suspect a bad porno was playing. But every word leaving his lips were honest, raw and true and torn from somewhere deep inside him that very rarely saw the light of day. And of course Lance would be the one to reach that deep inside of him. It had always been him, hadn’t it?

“Can you take some more?”

He sounded out of breath, just as gone as he was himself.

“Lance –!“

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Lance pulled out and flipped him around on the floor, groaning as Keith’s hole eagerly pulled him back inside.

“You might wanna brace yourself for this,” he grinned, before setting a pace twice as fast and thrice as hard as before. Keith’s mouth fell open with a soundless scream. Scrambling for something to hold onto, his fingers curled into the fabric of Lance’s jacket underneath him. The smell of it was enveloping him, or maybe it was the scent of the boy himself, grinding his hips into him, face pressing into his neck. He engraved a few bites into his neck, clenching his jaw in sync with the deepest thrusts, suddenly pulling his hair until he was arching his back, mewling.

Lance's movements were beginning to stutter, and Keith howled at the desperation of it, grinding his hips backward to meet his unsteady thrusts. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna –“, Lance panted behind him. Keith didn’t have words left to speak, but the way his body curled together, shaking with the strain of pleasure building up, was probably answer enough. When the heat coiling in the deepest corners of his body finally spilled over, it was worth all the build-up. I was so, so worth it all. And as he let the orgasm sweep him away into bliss, he knew nothing would ever be the same between them.

 

 

As he came to himself, he saw a pair of ocean-colored eyes peering down on his. He became aware of a soft touch against his hair, as fingers brushed over his head repeatedly. It was so soothing be could almost fall asleep right there, right then. But first, there were words that needed to be spoken.

“Why is this so difficult to say?”, Lance said, lips twisting into a wry smile, eyelids lowered as in shyness. Keith reached up and cupped a freckled cheek.

“Because it makes you vulnerable,” he said.

“Well … I trust you.”

Keith felt his face soften.

“Then tell me.”

“I don’t want this to be a one-time thing,” Lance breathed above him. Keith felt his heart stutter as he answered, almost stumbling over the words.

“Then … Let’s make it a regular thing.”

Biting his lip, Lance rolled down beside him on the floor.

“I don’t mean just – just the sex. It was amazing, yeah. You’re amazing. But I want to …”

He drew a shuddering breath.

“I want you. In, like, more areas than sex.”

Keith lifted himself up on his elbow, looking at Lance for a few seconds before tapping his nose lightly, making him blink and look up.

“That was kinda what I meant, as well.”

His eyes widened.

“You did?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh my God.”

Pushing him down into the floor, Lance rested him elbows on his chest as he laughed giddily.

“You want me … as your boyfriend?”

“Yeah, you dork,” Keith chuckled, rolling him over again so that he was on top. Lance just kept laughing beneath him, not even bothering to take the bait.

“Your _boyfriend_!”

“Are you stuck on repeat?”

Keith poked at his face with mock worry painted on his face, causing Lance to open his mouth and bite his fingertip lightly.

“Sorry, I just … I never thought this would happen.”

Dropping the game, he let himself relax on top of Lance’s chest. If he closed his eyes and focused, he could feel his heartbeat pulsing steadily through him. A safe sound.

“Neither did I.”

He felt Lance’s smile against his hair.

“This is really nice … Please don’t fall asleep, though. I can’t carry you naked trough the castle without raising some questions I don’t want to answer.”

“That’ll be fun tomorrow,” Keith giggled drowsily.

“…Keith!”, Lance warned.

But he was already drifting off, on a high of endorphins and oxytocin; of happiness and love. The consequences could wait until another day. Right now, he was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [keith-in-shibari](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com/) (nsfw art, klance art, fic updates and more)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
